universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruby Rose
- Original= }} |Universe = Rooster Teeth |Debut = RWBY: Red Trailer (2012) |Friends = Weiss Schnee (sista) Blake Belladonna Yang Xiao Long (older half-sister) Jaune Arc Nora Valkyrie Pyrrha Nikos Lie Ren Lydia Prower Abridged Ruby Rose (her Abridged counterpart) Maka Albarn Kamen Rider Drive Summer Rose (mother) Akame CinderFallFan64 Qrow Branwen (uncle) Sora Tomo Takino Pvt. Caboose (partner in Project X2 Zone) Oishi Kawaii (partner in Project Z Zone) Danny Vasquez (bro in Team SV33 X Team Prower) Penny Polendina Nero |Enemies = Roman Torchwick Cinder Fall Neopolitan Abyss Testament Nox Decious Esdeath Final War The Darkness |Nationality = ??? |Appears in = Smash Bros Lawl X Elite Warrior Battle Royale Ultimate Smash Bros Lawl Beatdown|Lawl Team = Lawl X Team Beatdown|imagecaption = "We've all lost something, and I've seen what loss can do to people. But if we gave up every time we lost, then we'd never be able to move forward."}} X = Entrance Incoming Red Rose Ruby dashes to the battlefield cloaked. Special Moves Neutral B - Sniper Mode Ruby aims her Crescent Rose like a sniper rifle. Instead of standard attacks, she now shoots bullets. You can't move in this state, and your ammo is limited to 5 shots. Reinput has you go back to standard position. Side B - Speed Semblance Ruby dashes forth in a blur, stunning opponents along the way without hurting them. You can't hurt her while she dashes, and dashing through a projectile and an opponent will make the projectile damage the opponent. Up B - Diving Slice Ruby jumps into the air. You can hold B to suspend her for 5 seconds. After that, Ruby descends and slices the opponent underneath her. Down B - Locker Rocket Ruby summons her locker to the battlefield. It'll try to aim for opponents, but you can dodge out if its path for safety. With the locker set up, reinput allows you to replenish your ammo one bullet per second. The locker stays until it's destroyed. Final Smash - Silver Eyes Ruby's eyes freeze the battlefield and opponents. You can break opponents out of the ice just by hitting them, but they will be half as fast and the terrain will be coated in ice for 15 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Birdie, no!" KOSFX2: *screams* Star KOSFX: "Oh god, it's happening again!" Screen KOSFX: "Filth!" Taunts Up: "I drink milk." Sd: "You made me do it." *enters a stance* Dn: *chuckles* "Nah." Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *resheathes Crescent Rose and walks out with Zwei* 2. *flips Crescent Rose behind her as rose petals dance around her for a bit* 3. "Can I have your autograph?" Failure/Clap: Sad Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia *Insert One Video |-|Beatdown = Category:Playable Characters Category:RoosterTeeth Category:RWBY Category:Female Category:Teenager Category:Cute Characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Endgame Category:DLC Characters Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Project 7: The Shadow Risk Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:CinderFallFan64 Favorite Category:People CinderFallFan64 has a crush on Category:Yuri'd by Fanboys Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Cookie Lovers Category:Project 7: The Crystal Age Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Cookie Eaters Category:Boobies Category:Anime Category:MLG Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Project X² Zone Category:Project Z Zone Category:Team SV33 Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Richard100's Favorites Category:Cheerful Characters Category:Naive Characters Category:Badass Category:Celebrities Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Red Category:Leader Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Lawl Galaxy DLC Category:Lawl X Video Movesets Category:Pure Hero Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Elite Warrior Battle Royale Category:EWBR Ultimate Category:The Last Generation Category:Universal Crusade Category:Smash Bros Lawl Beatdown Category:One Minute Melee Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:DBX Category:Not Steven Universe Category:Black Category:Candidate for Moveset Remaking Category:Dark Red